Colombia
Colombia (Spanish: Colombia) is the 38th Character in the game and a 5 star opponent and was added with Luxembourg and Romania in Update 2.2. __TOC__ Appearance Colombia has a bruted-face with light skin, blonde hair, a square chin, and a square head. He has a hard Unlock Requirement, and a very bad powershot. Power Shots Air Shot: Air Mob Shot Colombia has a unique Power Shot, Mob Shot. When Colombia's Power Shot is used in the air, however, it will have a different after effect than when it is used on the ground. The screen flashes white and Colombia disappears. A mob of people rushes from Colombia's goal towards the opponent (each person moving at different paces). The mob emits smoke and throws rubble and the stadium sets alight similar to that of Romania's Counter Attack and France's Power Shot. A person with spiky blue hair in the mob carries the ball. Once the opponent is reached, the mob rushes past and the player is left immobile, and naked. Both the air and ground shot cause that the stands in the background are wrecked after the power is used (as if a mob tore it up). This background change has no effect on the game whatsoever. Colombia is the only Character in the game where this happens. His power shot, unfortunately, isn't too good because it can easily be deflected or countered. Power Shot Duration : 3s Ground Shot: Ground Mob Shot When Colombia uses his Power Shot on the ground, a person from the mob takes and carries the opponent, instead of taking off their clothes. Power Shot Duration : 3s Costume: Electric Costume In Arcade, Colombia wears an S Rank Costume. The costume is called the Electric Costume. This hat fires a current near the hat. If you touch it, you will be electrocuted for two seconds. You can buy this costume after winning against the Cyborg in Survival with this costume for 430,000 Points. His costume is a huge reference to Pikachu, a mascot from the Japanese anime Pokémon series. Pikachu is a yellow creature who generates electricity and zaps others. Unlock Requirements To unlock Colombia, you must reach the SS Rank in Survival without Kick, or you may pay 3,700,000 Points to unlock him instantly. Tips and Tricks This power can be blocked easily if the opponent jumps as the mob passes, and moves forward, close to the goal. Because Colombia disappears at the beginning of the Power Shot, blocking the ball like such can create a goal without having to Counter Attack. For more Tips & Tricks, visit the Power Shot Guide. History Trivia *Colombia is the sixth character in the game with yellow hair. *He is one of characters that can change the background. The others are Switzerland (Power Button on), Kepler 22B (UFO hit during Tournament) and Honduras (Power shot effect). *He is the boss in Stage 1 of Death Mode. *He, along with Denmark, The Netherlands, Hungary, Ecuador, Nepal, Mon-K, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses which can't be found on later stages. *He is the 4th South American character. *He is the last Character that doesn't has his own Counter Attack. *He may be a reference of Carlos "El Pibe" Valderrama, a colombian soccer player from the 90s. Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 2.2 Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode